


anything and everything

by Brill (HalfLight)



Series: KakaVege Art-Inspired Ficlets [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Out of Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: Vegeta asks Goku what he wants on the first night they share together as lovers.





	anything and everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I want anything and everything, I want you"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359223) by favarass. 



> gdi the KakaVege fandom on Tumblr has so many talented artists.
> 
> Also, unbetaed.
> 
> mood music: "[Shining Dew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUssFfljjuE&feature=youtu.be) from _Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World_

Letting Vegeta take him is a surprise, and not in the way Goku expects.

He doesn’t expect Vegeta to take him by the hand, or the blush that dusts his cheekbones. He certainly doesn’t expect the way Vegeta slides his gloves off and takes both of Goku’s in his, squeezing before lifting them to the latches of his Saiyan armor. He never thought he’d get to feel Vegeta’s palms - warm, smooth, softer than his own - glide across his skin as they reach up under his shirt, caressing his abdomen before making quick work of his remaining clothes.

He never expected them to be bared to one another, moving against each other’s thighs in slow, languid thrusts, Vegeta’s fingers steady on his shoulder and the back of his neck.

He’s almost not prepared when Vegeta looks him right in the eye, gaze unwavering and intense as he leans in close, then closer.

“What do you want, Kakarot?” Vegeta’s question is a whisper, warm breath fanning over Goku’s lips. Goku fights the urge to shiver at the use of his Saiyan name; kneeling before Vegeta now, bared and vulnerable as he is, he’s all too aware in this moment of what they might have been, in another world where Vegeta still thrived.

“Anything,” Goku says, the word slipping out as Vegeta’s eyes and fingertips and arousal begin to unbraid him. He only realizes what he says when Vegeta’s intense gaze tightens, and - ah, _there’s_  the Vegeta he knows. A sleepy, low chuckle slips past his smile and into the open air, more following as Vegeta begins to pout.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” he says, and leans up to kiss the bridge of Vegeta’s nose in supplication.

“You could have at least _pretended_  to beg,” Vegeta grumbles. But he doesn’t move away when Goku reaches up to caress the hickey branded into Vegeta’s skin, to hold him in places as Goku returns his gaze and adds his smile.

“Vegeta,” Goku murmurs, and he can’t stop _smiling_  as it fills him and threatens to burst out of his every pore, “with you, I want _everything_.” He leans in and presses their foreheads together.  “Please?”

It’s not quite begging.

Vegeta seems to accept it anyway, swallowing down Goku’s smile in an open-mouthed and messy kiss.  Goku lets him - lets Vegeta push him down to the bed, lets soft fingers glide down the side of his ribcage, lets him start showing Goku exactly what _everything_  entails.


End file.
